In modern society, proliferation of media content, including video content, is widespread. As media content is copied and/or transferred between devices, several quality issues can arise.
One such quality issue is the loss of information in media content. Loss of information can come in several forms. For instance, loss of information can include the dropping of entire frames of media content from a file. This type of loss of information can occur in many scenarios, including when media content is coded and decoded, streamed over a network, subjected to network interruptions, etc.
Loss of information can also occur when information in a single frame of media content is dropped. For example, portions of information within a frame of media content can be lost when the frame is compressed and decompressed.
In addition to loss, media content can also experience quality issues when synchronization fails. For example, due to the various factors above, different components within the media content, such as audio content and video content, can become unsynchronized. As a result video content may be erroneously rendered before or after corresponding audio content is rendered.